


New Year's

by angelicdespair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, One-Shot, Post-Heroes of Olympus, Pre Trials of Apollo, new year's, post blood of olympus, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicdespair/pseuds/angelicdespair
Summary: Nico hasn't spent a holiday at the camp since Bianca died.Will is nervous, he finally convinced his best friend that he should stay for New Year's Eve. For a confession.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowds, loud, talkative, large, small, young, older, gather around each year in New York City to see the infamous ball drop. Almost everyone had it up on their television to celebrate a new year with friends and family. Even Chiron had let the Hermes kids hook up a bigger screened television outside of the Big House. He drew the line at champagne and wine, though some Hermes (and Dionysus) campers had snuck a few bottles in. 

New Year's Eve was for closings, to close and wrap up a nice year. For Will Solace, it was a time for beginnings. For this year, when the countdown reached zero, he was going to finally ask Nico out. He had been dropping hints all year, though the son of Hades had yet to acknowledge his flirting. He was either dense, or unused to the attention. 

New Year's Eve was a time of gloom, a sadness that caused the emptiness in Nico di Angelo's heart to swell until he couldn't take it. Due to his condition of the darkness threatening to take him with every step of his combat boots, Nico was forced to stay for the holiday, the first holiday he spent with others since Bianca died. This year, when the countdown reached zero, Nico decided he was going to finally allow someone into his heart. Someone he had harbored a crush on, someone who made his heart beat just a little bit faster. Nico was going to confess to Will that he liked him. And, well, he hoped that Will wouldn't push him away. 

Midnight was approaching fast, the clock counting down. 11:58. Nico turned to Will as Will turned to Nico. 

"Hey," they both said at the same time, Nico blushing and looking away, Will just smiling at him. 

"You first," Nico murmured. 

Will wiped his hands on his jeans, placing them on the ground, inching his tan hand closer to Nico's pale one. "Well," he started, nervously glancing at the clock. 

"Well?" Nico asked, trying to inch his bony slender hand to Will's warm one. 

"You see, I uh," he tried working up hid courage, running his other hand through his curly blonde hair. 

11:59. 

"You what?" Nico asked, wanting to say what was on his mind before the new year started. 

Silence, Will putting his hand over Nico's.   
30 seconds left. 

"I...." Will tried again, he was nervous, what if Nico didn't like him that way? He knew that he was gay, but Will didn't know if the son of Hades liked Will that way. 

Campers started cheering. "10! 9! 8!"

Will tried to find the words. "I-"

"7!"

"You?"

"6!"

"I think that I-"

"5! 4!"

"might like you?" 

"3! 2!"

Nico couldn't believe what his best friend just said. He didn't even think Will liked guys, let alone him! 

"1!"

He took the chance, the black-haired Italian boy leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against the tan blond as the clock struck midnight. 

"Happy New Year!" Many cheers, many people cheering with their sparkling grape juice-or wine if you were a Dionysus or Hermes kid-, many people laughing. 

New Year's was for beginnings, resolutions, promises. And this was just the beginning for Will, the resolution to do all he can to make Nico happy, the promise to keep him safe and healthy. New Year's was more perfect than it has ever been before. 

New Year's was for pure happiness, for taking chances, for change. And for Nico, he was gladly accepting the happiness that replaced the emptiness, the chances he took for the better, the change that he actually liked. 

For Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, New Year's, midnight, is the anniversary of when they first started dating. 

Four years later, in their new apartment, it was the very first anniversary of their marriage.


	2. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens four years later on the same day.

Four years.

Nico couldn't believe it had been four years since he kissed his everything, his world, his sunshine.

Will couldn't believe it had been four years since he got together with his soul, his other half, his love.

Today had to be special, today was the day that Nico would propose to Will. At exactly midnight, tonight. Like four years ago.

First, he had to go to the jeweler to pick out a ring. In which he got off at his subway stop, doused in horrible smelling cologne that Will had deceivingly got him thinking that the young man would actually wear it. Finally, the perfect time had came, when Nico had to disguise himself from the monsters, since the son of Hades was a walking, talking, monster flare. 'Come, eat me here!' Once he had entered the store and browsed the rings, he decided on a ring that dazzled in the light, like his Will's personality. It wasn't a giant diamond, no, but it was nice and sparkling enough for his sunshine. Nico paid for it, having saved up several months from his part-time job-and maybe some help from the Stoll brothers who had  _lent_ him some money- and then boarded the subway back to Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron hadn't allowed Nico and Will to buy an apartment, as Nico's presence was quite dangerous outside the borders. However, Will had basically moved into the Hades cabin, and boy did he always want to  _clean._ The young man was a clean freak, and a little bit of a control freak too. Nevertheless, Nico di Angelo loved him with all of his heart, all of his mind, all of his body, all of his soul. And he intended to take their relationship one step further tonight. Their four year anniversary. And New Year's Eve. 

 

Today had to be spectacular, today was the day Will was going to propose to Nico. Midnight, tonight, marking their four year anniversary. 

 

First, he had to do his actual job and spend some time in the infirmary, one unlucky camper had gotten a nasty burn from the rock lava wall. Then, he had to go to his half-sister, Kayla Knowles, and ask for the money he had given her for safekeeping. She winked at him,  _guaranteeing_ that it was all there. Or so he hoped. Finally, once he was off work, and he knew Nico was at his part-time job in some crappy coffee place, he got on the subway and headed to the jeweler. He didn't need any special scented things, considering his father was Apollo and not some big-shot like Hades. Of course, don't tell the egotistical god of the sun that- oh no- that would not be good for anybody. 

Once Will had gotten to the store, he picked out a small ring, not very blingy at all, just the opposite of the freckled, tan man's taste. It was quite simple, a small skull shape in the middle with two diamonds for eyes. It was absolutely perfect for his morbi- er-  _perfectly charming-_ boyfriend. Or... soon to be fiancée. He smiled at the little box in his hand, slipping it into his cargo shorts and returning back to the subway. He sighed once he got back to camp, having to go straight back to the infirmary. It didn't matter, Nico and him will spend time together. Tonight. Their anniversary. Tonight, when everything changed.

 

It was 11:58. Two minutes, and Nico wasn't holding Will's hand. Two minutes, Will was clutching the little black box in his shorts. Two minutes, Nico smiling at the positively glowing boy, wondering how he even got so lucky, wondering how he even became happy again. He was sure that Bianca would want for him to do this. 

11:59

One minute, and Will's hand was slowly coming out of his pocket, hiding the box from his dark-eyed soon-to-be fiancée. One minute, Nico was starting to get up, to bend down on one knee. One minute, Will beamed at the not so scary boy, knowing he had gotten so lucky, knowing he had made him happy again. 

The campers around them started to cheer. 

Thirty seconds, and Nico was down on one knee. 

Thirty seconds, and Will was looking away, gathering up courage and opening the little box. 

"Ten!"

"Nico..."

"Nine!"

"Will...?"

"Eight!"

"Wait, me first," Will smiled, bringing his hand up to his lap.

"Seven!" 

"Shh, it's important!" Nico smiled anyways, opening the box and starting to bring it out in front of him. 

"Six!"

"Nico!"

"Five!"

"Listen, Will-"

"Four!"

"I'm just trying to ask-"

"Three!"

"I'm asking you something too, Will!"

"Two!"

"Nico, will you-"

"Will, would you-"

"One!"

"Marry me?" They asked at the same time, looking up at each other, shocked expressions. 

"Happy New Year!" The campers screamed around them. 

 

Will was in shock, not only had he proposed, but he had been proposed to?

Nico was the first to speak up, "I... Yes! I asked you the same question."

Coming to his senses, the son of Apollo snorted, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on Nico's slender, pale, almost skeletal fingers. "Then yes, I'll marry you."

Nico was delighted, the happiest he had been since... four years ago. He had taken the ring from his own box and sheepishly slipped it on Will's tanned finger. 

"I love you, Will," he sighed as he embraced the taller man. 

"I love you too, Nico," the freckled boy beamed. "But don't think that this means getting out of a New Year's kiss!"

Just as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's lips, one of Will's friends, Lou Ellen, decided this would be the time to set off fake, Mistical fireworks  _right in between them._

"You are SO dead, Lou Ellen," Will shouted, a bit shocked from the sudden interruption. 

"Congratulations!" She yelled back. "I knew you could do it!"

And with that, on their four year anniversary, Nico and Will had a New Year's kiss, a more sweet, chaste one than four years ago, but full of love all the same. 

 

Two years later, Will was distraught. Mostly because wedding preparations were going to be the death of him! That, and Cecil and Lou decided to replace his shampoo with pink hair dye.  _On his wedding day!_ They were so going to pay for this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know someone asked for this so here you go! Sorry for misspellings, I am on my phone typing this. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, and it's just a short one. I hope you all liked it!  
> ~angel


End file.
